Beneath
by Little Cherub Kami
Summary: This story was written by LittleIsa and CherubKatan! Ran+Ken Schu/Ran ~ Schuldich finally gets the one thing he’s always wanted, but is it too good to be true?


Disclaimer: Schu: *looks down at the card* CherubKatan and LittleIsa don't own Weiss or any of us.  
  
Brad: Which is a good, because they are both crazy.  
  
Schu: You can't say that! *looks around for the two girls* They are gonna kill us.  
  
Brad: I speak the truth and only the truth.  
  
Schu: *sweatdrops*  
  
*  
  
Anything in "These" is spoken  
  
Anything in 'These' is thoughts  
  
Anything in (( These)) is Schu being himself.   
  
*  
  
WARNING: This has mild lemon in it, if you don't like such things don't read. If you choose to read, well we warned you and all flames will be used to make a really cool bonfire to dance around! *EG*  
  
*  
  
-Beneath- by: CherubKatan and LittleIsa  
  
  
This time of the day was one of the few that Ran actually enjoyed, those hours right after dinner, before they turned in for the night...unless they had a mission. In those hours Omi usually went off to do his homework while Ken would find something on TV to watch and fall asleep to. Yohji, as always, would go out and not come home till several hours later. It was within these few hours that Ran could relax, read his books or just be alone with his thoughts. That was why he wasn't very happy about being disturbed by the chocolate brown and ocean blue eyes that now looked down at him. "No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you concerned at all, Ran?" The blond asked, sticking his lip out even further. Ran just looked back down at his book, trying once again to ignore the two evil intruders of peace. "Please!" He begged. "I'm really worried about Yohji!"  
  
Violet eyes narrowed, looking back up at them. "He is an assassin, he will be fine."  
  
"Ran!"  
  
Ken placed a hand on the youngest assassin's shoulder, silencing him. "He was really upset Ran, muttering something about Asuka." Those words made the redhead sigh, shaking his head. "You know how he gets when he starts thinking about her."  
  
Ken was right, Ran knew all too well how Yohji acted when he started thinking about that woman. Usually it involved heavy drinking and a lot of depressing thoughts, which meant he wouldn't show up for his shift the next morning. It was the one thing that the redhead had always wished Yohji would just get over. 'And they say I have problems...' He growled to himself, wondering why out of every night, he had to choose this one. "Why are you so concerned about him, he will be fine."  
  
Both of the younger assassins pouted at that response. Omi glanced up at the tanned man beside him, big blue eyes begging him to find a way to make their leader change his mind. "Come on Ran, neither of us can get into the clubs or we would go on our own!"  
  
"You're assassins," He mumbled, desperately trying to get back to his book. "...compromise." He then frowned, seeing the look they were both giving him.  
  
Omi could only frown in return. "You are so mean, Ran!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you cared about us!"   
  
He couldn't help but wince as those words fell from the brunette's mouth. They both knew very well that Ran cared about his three teammates very deeply. He had never admitted it though, that was until one night Yohji decided their leader needed to loosen up and had slipped some kind of alcohol into his coffee. The night ended up with all four of them drunk and Ran admitting that he actually did care about the other three. He could have killed Yohji for that little stunt, but some good had come from it. Ran had also admitted how he felt about a certain dark haired assassin, and had found out the younger man felt the same about Ran. "Hn."  
  
Ken kneeled down before the redhead, smiling up at him. "Please love?" He whispered, running his hands up Ran's legs. "Please? For us?" Knowing that he had lost and they wouldn't leave him alone Ran could only sigh, submitting to his lover and the blonde's wishes.  
  
*  
  
The redhead growled, pulling the dark coat closer to his body as the snow began falling harder around him. He cursed the two assassins at home, wondering once again how he had been conned into looking for the playboy. Then again he knew why he had done it, because in a way he was just as worried as the other two. 'See what happens when you care? You end up freezing your ass off downtown as you wander around looking for a drunken idiot.' Ran had already checked three different clubs that Yohji frequented, had been groped over a dozen times and felt like his glare was an ineffective weapon against these freaks. 'I am going to kill the fucking playboy when I find him!' Ran thought once again for the millionth time that night. Pausing beside another club, he pulled back one black glove to look at his watch, the bright green numbers flashing 2:49am. 'If he isn't in this one I am going home.'  
  
Pulling open the doors to the club, he made his way inside. The smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke suffocated Ran as he walked into the main room. This club was still rather full, people dancing and drinking in the semi-darkness of the large area. Amethyst eyes glanced quickly across the figures that crowded the dance floor and tables, but Yohji was nowhere to be seen. He stood there for a few more minutes, hoping that he might catch a glance of his teammate, waiting for his body to warm up a bit more before he walked back to his car. Finally the warmth actually made it into his body and the redhead had decided to accept defeat. He just wanted to go home to his lover and a nice warm bed when he suddenly felt something, or rather someone, grab his wrist.  
  
"Well aren't you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The stranger whispered into his ear, the smell of alcohol hanging strongly around him.   
  
He glared at the black haired man who was holding his wrist, tugging slightly. The clubber was highly drunk, Ran could have easily gotten away from him, but not without causing a scene, which is what he didn't want. 'I am going to kill all of them, I could be with Ken right now...'  
  
He felt the man push him, his back colliding with the wall behind them. A moment later he felt the dark haired strangers body press against his own. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "You don't like playing?"  
  
"Let. Me. Go." Ran hissed, reaching his other black-gloved hand over to circle the man's wrist. It would have been so easy just to shift slightly, snapping the bone.  
  
((Oh yes, that wouldn't attract much attention, now would it?)) Ran growled, knowing all too well the joker was who was now playing with him. ((Playing? Oh no, beautiful...there are other more interesting ways to play.)) A pale hand landed on the stranger's shoulder, pulling him around to face the one person Ran didn't want to see. "Go away." The two just looked at one another, then the dark haired man nodded, walking off. "There you go kitten, all better now?"  
  
Ran glared at the German, pushing way from the wall as he headed for the door. Once again a hand grabbed his wrist, but this time he knew who held him. "Let go Schuldich!"  
  
"Rowr, you are just a ball of fire aren't you? To think they call you cold, they don't know you very well." Violet clashed with the bright sky blue of the German's eyes for a moment. Then, pulling away from his hold, Ran once again started for the door. Schuldich frowned, brushing over the Weiss kitten's mind briefly. ((You're looking for the playboy?)) He saw the pale redhead pause at those words, turning his head slightly in his direction. "I think I saw him in here earlier."  
  
Turning the rest of the way around, he walked back up to his enemy, a slight frown still marring his mouth. "Where?"  
  
"Say please?" That only earned him another glare from the man. "You really are a tough shell to crack, aren't you? Whatever...I saw him over in that corner with some chick." He finally answered, waving his hand in the direction he meant to imply. The German couldn't help but purr to himself as Ran walked past him and towards the darkened corner of the club. Following behind the silent, and often cold redhead, a smile crossed his lips.  
  
Breathing out, purple eyes closed for a second as he gathered his senses. His teammate wasn't over here, which only left two options. Either the German was drunk or he was messing with him. "Schuldich, there is no one here. I am going to leave now and go home, get out of my way."  
  
"Fine way to treat someone who is only trying to help you!" He sniffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You could at least say thank you?"  
  
Ran could have killed the telepath. "Thank you for what?" He snapped, watching as blue eyes widen in amusement. "You have done nothing but wasted my time! Is that want you want? Fine, thank you for being a pain in my ass...now move!"  
  
He couldn't help but think how cute the scarlet haired assassin looked as he glared up at him. One hand reached up, brushing across the flushed cheeks of the Weiss leader. Before Schuldich actually had time to register what he was doing, he found his mouth pressed against Ran's own chilled mouth. Though violet eyes widened in shock at this action, he didn't respond to the German's mouth, but then again he hadn't pulled away. 'Could it be that he wants this too?' He couldn't help but think to himself, sucking on the redhead's lower lip before pulling away. "If I let you leave, will you leave with me?" He whispered, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist.  
  
There was a momentary silence as Ran took in the fact of what had just occurred. Looking up to meet the German's eyes, he shook his head slightly. "I have to find Kudoh."  
  
"Fuck Kudoh, he's a big boy." Schuldich purred; grabbing the pale man's wrist as he pulling him out of the club.  
  
*  
  
Ran breathed out as Schuldich pulled his car to a stop in front of an apartment building. 'I must be crazy for doing this, but...'  
  
"Are you coming up?" He asked, opening his door and climbing out. The other man just sat there, staring out the passenger side window. "Kitten?"  
  
"Don't call me that." He hissed, opening the door to climb out of the vehicle.  
  
Schuldich nodded, wincing a moment later as the redhead slammed the door. "So what should I call you, precious?"   
  
Violet eyes fell on his enemy, watching the telepath as he made his way around the car, towards him. "I-I, don't call me Kitten." He saw Schuldich nod, looking him over as Ran's cheeks began to flush from the cold air. When the German offered his hand, Ran simply shrugged it off walking towards the building.  
  
The elevator ride up to the fifteenth floor was the longest one the German had ever experienced in his life. The redhead Weiss leader that he knew simply as Aya, hadn't said one word the whole way up. Schuldich knew that Aya wasn't the man's name, but then again that had never really mattered. To him, the feminine name suited the silent and icy assassin. He was too beautiful to be a man, but there was no doubt that he was. The balance that had been achieved in his looks was done to perfection, and he had wanted to possess that perfection for a long time. "Here we are." He finally said, opening the door to his apartment.   
  
Walking past the German and into his home, Ran paused in the hall waiting for Schuldich. After a moment he felt an arm around his shoulder. "Why?"  
  
"Why, what?" He purred into the crimson haired man's ear, pulling Ran against his chest tighter. "Why did I ask you here? Why am I doing all of this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Schuldich couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at that singular word. "Do you want the truth, or one of my well crafted lies?" He then asked.  
  
"You once said you never lie."  
  
"I stretch the truth." He answered, running a finger down the pale neck. To him, all of this was too good to be true. For years they had been enemies, but lately their paths hadn't been crossing as much has he would have liked. Their meetings became more and more infrequent, which drove the German to distraction. At one time he had been content to watch the deadly katana expert from afar, knowing that was all he could ever have. Lately though, Schuldich hadn't even had that and his need to see the man was driving him crazy. When the Weiss leader walked in that night, it had been an answer to everything he had wanted and hoped for. It was then that he had decided he would have what he had always wanted.  
  
Violet eyes fell closed at the touch, leaning back against the man behind him. "Then tell me?" He breathed out. "Why all this? Why me?"  
  
"Because you fascinate me, everything about you fascinates me." The redhead in his arms stiffened at those words, turning to look up at the telepath. "You think I am lying to you?" He asked. "Do you know how long I have watched you, how long I have wanted you?" Ran could only shake his head at those words. "Forever." Schuldich finally whispered, kissing the man once again. After a moment he was pleasantly shocked to feel him responding, his mouth opening to deepen the kiss.   
  
*  
  
The telepath accepted the offer, attacking the redhead's mouth with his own. Pushing the smaller man back, he felt the assassin hit the wall and his hands went down to undo the black coat. After a moment, Schuldich pulled from the kiss, growling. "Why do you wear clothes that are so hard to get undone!" He snapped, seeing him smirk.  
  
Ran saw the shock on his enemy's face has he smiled, giving him just the opportunity he needed. Pressing his foot against the wall, he pushed off, slamming the German into the opposite one. "To drive people like you crazy." He purred, nipping at the man's neck. "Want to try again, or have you given up?"  
  
"I never give up, Kitten." Violet eyes narrowed as he chuckled, pulling Ran towards the bedroom. "You are much too interesting to let go."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Schuldich nodded, one hand reaching up to brush back crimson bangs. "How did you become so beautiful?" He whispered, seeing the shock in his, soon to be; lover's eyes. "Aya..." Ran pulled away, taking a step back from the German.   
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I know it isn't your real name, but then again I don't know your real name."   
  
Ran couldn't believe those words, he wasn't stupid. He knew that Schu was a telepath and could have pulled many things from his mind. "Why?" One fiery-red brow arched in question. "How can you not know my name, I know you have read my mind."  
  
"Surface thoughts, but you don't think about your name..." Sky blue eyes fell closed for a moment as he smiled. "Ah, I see...then can I call you that?"  
  
"No."  
  
Taking a step towards the stubborn assassin, Schuldich pulled the smaller man to him. "Then let's just not talk." He suggested, claiming his mouth once again. The pale man all but purred at the contact, reaching up to bury one hand in the orange-red locks. The German could almost swear that Ran wanted this just as much as he wanted it. Working his hands back down between their two bodies, he finally got the coat undone, silently cursing all the buttons. Pushing that off, he slipped his hands under the dark blue turtleneck he was wearing, feeling the smooth warmth of Ran's skin.   
  
The crimson haired assassin pushed his body forward, rubbing against the older man. "Are you always this slow at getting people into bed!" He growled, his shirt pulled off a moment later.  
  
"Only when I want to drive them crazy." He answered, seeing the man look up at him as he used Ran's own words against him. Schuldich leaned forward, nipping at the man's earring before purring. "I want to see this body on my bed, naked, begging me to take you." Ran's eyes fell closed at those words, a shudder running though his body as he undid the buttons on the German's shirt. "Mmm, I think the kitten likes that idea."  
  
Ran growled, clawing the exposed flesh of Schuldich's chest. "Didn't I say not to call..." He was cut off as the older assassin once again claimed his mouth. 'You are evil.' The telepath pulled away at that thought, smiling down at the younger man in his arms. "You are." He said, glaring up at him as he pushed off his shirt.   
  
"You want evil?" He whispered, his hands playing with the button to the redhead's pants. "I can be evil, very evil." The button came undone as the zipper was pulled down. "But I promise you, my evil is really, really good." Ran let out a deep moan as the German's hand slid down the front of his pants. "Is that evil enough?" He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten as Ran bit his lower lip, silencing yet another moan. Schuldich couldn't help himself, the silent assassin was hot when turned on. Pulling his hand out of Ran's pants, he took the redheads abused lip into his mouth, sucking on the flesh. "You shouldn't do that..."  
  
Violet eyes looked up at the telepath, confusion and need battling within them. "If you are going to do this, then do it." He whispered. "I'm not some fucking girl that has to be teased."  
  
"Never said you were, Ran." The redhead was about to object when Schuldich once again attacked his mouth roughly, shoving his tongue into the warm sweetness. ((Do you know how delicious you taste?))  
  
Pushing away from the older assassin, he growled. "Either do it or I'm leaving." Before he could say another word, Schuldich had pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips.   
  
The German purred deeply, running his tongue up the pale skin of Ran's throat. "I love when you get all demanding, it turns me on." Ran's eyes widened as Schuldich hopped off him, pulling off his pants then Ran's own. "You know what Kitten?"  
  
"Don't call me..."  
  
"Kitten?" He whispered, crawling up to Ran's back as then younger man watched the German over his shoulder. "I have wanted this a long time, you know that? You have been the one thing I have never been able to figure out, you are the most perfect man I have ever met."   
  
Pale skin flushed at those words as the assassin looked away. "I'm far from perfect." He whispered, feeling an arm snake around his waist.   
  
"Not in my eyes." Schuldich whispered, pulling Ran's back to his chest. "You want this done, then let's do it." Gently stroking the redhead, causing him to grow harder. "I think I like you like this, all submissive and turned on."  
  
The Weiss leader growled at that, he was not submissive in the least. Sure he had let his lover take him, but he took what he wanted as well. The German was making him sound like this was his place, which wasn't how he was. "Look, you take any longer and I'll find someone else to finish what you...apparently can't!"  
  
Obviously that got the man attention, growling Schu pushed him forwards so that Ran had to catch himself. "Fine you want fast, it works for me!" He hissed, pushing himself into the redhead's body. Ran let out a moan of pain filled pleasure as the telepath grabbed his arm, pulling him back up. "Is that what you wanted!" He snapped.   
  
"Yes."  
  
That singular word pulled Schuldich out of his anger, feeling the man trembling against his chest. Breathing out, he wrapped both arms around the younger man and buried his face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you..."  
  
"I wanted to be." He responded, violet eyes falling closed.   
  
Sighing, Schuldich just held the man wanting him to adjust before he continued. ((I'm not going to hurt you anymore...no matter what you ask of me.))  
  
'What about me?' He thought, slowly rising as he pulled the man out of his body then paused only to lower himself back down again on to the German. 'Don't I get a say on how you fuck me?'  
  
"No." He answered, kissing the redhead's jaw. "And I'm not fucking you, I just want to make love to you." Ran bent his head, exposing his neck to more of the telepath's gentle ministrations. Running a hand down the assassin's chest, Schuldich once again began to gently stroke the redhead in his arms. Moans, sighs and heat began to gather in the small bedroom as the enemies made love for the first time. Sweat covered bodies continued their private dance, both coaxing the other to what they knew would inevitably come.  
  
The redhead knew he couldn't take much more, not with the final pace that Schuldich had chosen. It was too erratic, too different from what he was used to. Crying out, his head fell back to rest on the German's shoulder. "Schu...I don't...I can't..."  
  
"Then don't baby." He purred, stroking him a bit harder. That was it for the silent redhead as he cried out, deep purple eyes squeezing closed as he finished, his head falling forward as he panted. A moment later Schuldich was following the redhead down, crying out as he too released.   
  
Ran breathed out, resting his back against the German's chest as they sat there. After a moment his head leaned back, lolling to the side as deep purple eyes gazed out the window, watching the snow continue to fall. He couldn't help but think that it really was a beautiful sight; the white flakes slowly falling to the ground. They blanketed the ground with their purity, making the world seem almost clean in the darkness. The redhead's body shivered at that thought, feeling the sweat that covered his skin. It was obvious that Schuldich felt it as well, his arms wrapping around Ran's chest as he placed a kiss on his shoulder. He couldn't help but frown at that gentleness, it wasn't like the German to act like this. This is the way his lover acted, how Ken held him and touched him...not how his enemy should. 'Ken...'  
  
Schuldich frowned as that thought passed though the assassin's mind. "Sleep Ran, you need rest." He was right, Ran could feel all the weariness he had pushed away finally coming back to the surface. All that happened, the redhead didn't want to think about it at the moment. That is why, when the German pulled Ran under the covers, wrapping the Weiss leader in his arms he didn't fight.   
  
*  
  
The snow was still falling when bright blue eyes finally opened, glancing over at the clock on his bedside. The neon red numbers announced that it was 7:24 am, too early for the telepath to be up. Closing his eyes, Schuldich rolled over in the bed, his skin coming in contact with another's. For a moment he just laid there, eyes still closed, as he allowed his thoughts to catch up with him. When they finally did, he opened his eyes only to see the most beautiful sight before him. 'Ran, the name suits him better than Aya.' He thought, running his hand across the soft white skin and into the man's scarlet red hair. Those few hours that he had spent in bed with the silent assassin had been the best he had ever had in his life. He didn't want this to end, but knew that the man would go once he was awake. The only question was, would he ever come back to see him again?  
  
Breathing out, the German just laid there as he watched his lover sleep. Schuldich had decided that he liked Ran like this, all of the stubborn redhead's masks seemed to disappear when he slept. The only thing that was left behind was a look of contentment and peace. Schuldich wondered, briefly, if he ever had this look of relief on his features when he slept. Maybe everyone had been wrong about the younger assassin, he wasn't all ice and hatred. Perhaps, if Ran wanted, they could meet again and continue what they had started.   
  
'Then again, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.' Glancing back at the clock, he saw he had been watching the man for a little over thirty minutes now. Smiling, the telepath shifted closer to the sleeping figure and leaned down, kissing him. A moment later deep purple eyes flew open, looking up at him. He should have been happy, but something in those eyes made a wash of fear run though his body.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Schuldich." He growled, still half-asleep and slightly confused. One hand reached up, pressing against his enemy's chest as it tried to push him away. "Get off me!" He yelled, feeling the man above him grab his arm. "Don't touch me!"   
  
"What are you doing?" He whispered, shifting away so the redhead could get up. "Why are you acting like this?" The man ignored him, tossing back the covers as he got out of the bed. "Damn it Ran, answer me!"  
  
The Weiss assassin turned, looking back at the German. "Don't call me that!" He hissed.   
  
"Then what in the hell am I supposed to call you?" He shouted, watching as the younger man gathered his clothes. "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
That confused Schuldich even more as the redhead started to pull on his pants. "Nothing? What do you mean?"   
  
Pausing, Ran looked over at the fire-haired German who was sitting up in the bed, a sheet wrapped around his waist. For a second, he actually felt bad about what he was doing but it passed. Amethyst eyes narrowed in disgust meeting the questioning blue. "You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't." He responded, moving to the edge of his bed. "But I do know that you came home with me last night, we slept together Ran."  
  
The assassin's body tensed at those words, then Ran pulled his shirt on as he glanced over at Schuldich. "Your point?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure you sleep around with people all the time."  
  
Those words shocked the man, wounding him far deeper than he would ever admit. It was true, he had slept around before, but he had honestly cared about the silent man before him. For years he had told himself that it was lust, but Schuldich knew it was more that simple lust. He had fallen for Ran and thought he couldn't explain when or why, he truly loved him. "How can you say that to me?" He asked, sitting back on the bed. "I thought you understood how I felt about you? Do you think I would sleep with you for no reason! Is that all you see me as, all you expect from me?"  
  
"Honestly?" He whispered, pulling on his boots. "I didn't expect anything from you, and I don't want anything from you. I did all of this simply to satisfy my own curiosity."  
  
"What?"  
  
The redhead stood, rolling his eyes as he reached for his coat and gloves. "You don't think that I see the way you look at me Schuldich?" He asked. "You have thrown so many innuendoes and offers my way I would have had to be blind not to see them." Buttoning his coat, Ran walked back up to the bed, resting a hand on the German's cheek. Violet eyes bore into the light blue, as if he was looking for the answer to a question. A moment later the assassin smiled, brushing his lips across the telepath's. "I had always wondered," He whispered. "...if you were as good as you claimed. Thanks to last night, my curiosity is now fully satisfied."  
  
His eyes widened at those words, it had been nothing but a game. He knew that the redhead was cold but he had never expected him to do something like this. "You can't be serious..." He choked out, feeling the warmth from Ran's touch leave his skin. "This isn't right..."  
  
"Get over it Schu, it was fun while it lasted." Smirking, he pulled back on his gloves. "I'll even give you credit, you are almost as good as you claim to be."  
  
The telepath shook his head, lying back down on the bed as his eyes fell closed. Tears threatened to spill but he wouldn't let Ran see that, he would never let him see the effect that the redhead had on him. "I thought you cared..." He whispered.  
  
The Weiss leader paused at those words, one gloved hand on the handle of the door. He knew he had hurt the man, but wasn't that how the game was played, they were only human after all. "Why would I care?" He asked a moment later, he wanted the German to hate him again. He wanted things to go back to how they were before the man had lusted, then loved him. That was what had gotten to him, the fact that Schuldich might actually, truly be in love with him. He wanted to know, so he had waited and in the end he had gotten his answer. 'I think that you may love me more than my own lover does.' He thought, wondering if the German was listening. 'But it would never work...I could never and will never love you. We aren't meant to be...you are beneath me.'  
  
Ran never saw the tears that fell as he walked out of the room, leaving the German there alone. That night both had gone in there trying to find the answers to questions that consumed them. In the end they had found the answers, but sometimes the truth is harder than the fantasy.  
  
*  
  
Ken had seen Ran pull around the corner moments before, he also knew that his lost lover would come in the front way seeing it was open. A moment later he saw the pale man come into view as he made his way up to the brunette. Ken couldn't help but smile has he shook his head. "So where were you lover? Yohji came home hours ago, get groped in the bars?"  
  
"Many times." He saw his lover frown, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "Truth? I ran into Schuldich at one of the clubs while looking for our resident playboy."  
  
Nodding slightly, Ken buried his face into his lover's chest. There was a different smell about the redhead this morning, something foreign to him. "What happened there?" He asked, wondering if the man he loved had come back only to break things off. He knew of Schuldich's obsession with his lover and had known of Ran's interest concerning the foreigner.   
  
"Let's just say that I finally satisfied my curiosity." He answered, kissing the tanned assassin deeply. "I love you, Ken."  
  
"Mmm, love you too." He replied, smiling back. "So what was it like?"  
  
One crimson brow arched at that question, seeing his lover blush. "He was nothing compared to you." Ran answered a moment later. "I'm gonna run upstairs and take a shower, I'll be back down to help you in the shop. I'm sure Yohji isn't going to show up anyway."  
  
"Thank you love." He watched the pale assassin walk into the shop, then out of view. Smiling for a moment, he looked down the street at one of the trees. He knew that the German was down there; Ken had seen him when Ran had walked up but had chosen to say nothing. 'All you ever will be was a curiosity to him; I knew you could never make him love you. In the end Ran still came back to me, I win.' With that the brunette turned, walking back to the shop, leaving Schuldich to face defeat alone.  
  
  
The End?  
  
*  
  
If you liked it, please review and make us happy! *bounces* 


End file.
